DNA Productions
DNA Productions 1st Logo (1992-1994) Nickname: None Logo: Against a blank background is a black-and-white picture of three people with one side of their face mirrored making strange faces. Below the photo is scrawly, hand-written text that says "Copyright (Year), DNA Productions Inc." The text jiggles. FX/SFX: No sound; The text moving Availability: Relatively low. Variants: # A version with the same text but in the photo are three distorted people with open mouths looking towards the viewer. # In a VHS Tape, we see a kitten having the hiccups and a girl looking at the cat throughout the credits. That kitten then tries to hold the hiccups in, expanding his head until it explodes, with blood covering The Girl in the process as she too begins hiccuping. Copyright information appears above. # On the Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss short "The Honeymoonies", the people are replaced with a static image of The same Kitten holding up the same girl's disembodied head and presenting it with his other hand as he smiles. Copyright information is seen below. FX/SFX: text wobbling Music/Sounds: A Choir of guys saying "The... Hundred Hundred Hah!". Music/Sounds Variants: # On the Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss short "Off the Record", the vocals are backmasked. When the music ends and fades out, it then fades back in and ends with a broken glass sound effect. # The VHS variant uses a fiddler version of the theme, which is accompanied by various sound effects that correspond to the actions displayed on screen. # Some episodes use the same first variant, only the music stays and there is no glass broken. # On the short "The Honeymoonies", the audio is very slightly higher-pitched. Avabillity: only seen in Puss Puss and Nana 2nd Logo (1994-2006) Nickname: "The Purple Cat Scientist" Logo: Inside a red-orange circle on a black background we see a purple creature with two tails in a double-helix shape and wearing a white lab coat with a purple bow tie on it somewhat resembling a cat with his back turned to us. In a circle around the circle containing the creature we see the pink text reading "DNA PRODUCTIONS INC." in a cartoonish font. He then turns his head to look at us and jumps to face us while holding his arms out. The text shines. FX/SFX: The cat turning around, and jumping, the text shines. Music/Sounds: A weird noise resembling high-pitched laughter, then a rising bouncy cartoony sound. Availibility: Found on TV shows and all episodes. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The weird noises might catch you off guard, and the cat isn't very friendly looking. 3rd Logo (1999-2006, September 2, 2018) Nicknames: "Hi, I'm Paul!" "DNA Monkey" "Paul, the Three eyed Monkey" Logo: On a tropical background with a beach and a sunset, we see the black lowercast text "dna productions" near the top of the screen, and two double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush, that look like DNA. A three eyed monkey jumps up from behind the trees and does diffrent actions: * Normal: He has his back turned to us, and turns around to wave at us, saying, "Hi I'm Paul!" *Double Your Pleasure: Two Pauls jump up with two backs turned to us, they both turn around, waving at them, and both say, "Hi, we're Paul!" *Bi-Lingual Paul: Paul jumps up, wearing a mustache with his back turned to us, when he turns around, he speaks, "Hola, Soy Pablo!" His mustache falls off promptly after. *Backwards Masking Paul: This logo is in reverse. It's like he's saying, "Aw, my eye!" *Paul Blooper #1: Paul jumps up, trying to wave at us before he looks to the left, saying, "So what do you want me to say now?" *Paul Blooper #2: Paul jumps up with his back turned to us, turning around, trying to wave at us again, saying, "Hi, I'm....Line." NOTE: These are lightened blue, yellow tropical background with a beach and a sunset, green leaves and branches on the bushes. *Coffee Break Paul: Paul is missing and he's not in the logo. A man offscreen speaks softly, "Paul?". FX/SFX: The spinning trees and Paul jumping up and waving at us. Goregous CGI animation! Music/Sounds: A very happy tropical xylophone sounder. Music/Sounds: Was the sound of a tool in the MS Paint-escue program KidPix, Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey and from the Sound Ideas Series 6000 sound effects library. Paul's voice is gone. Availibility: Seen on Jimmy Neutron episodes on Nickelodeon and/or Nicktoons Network. Also it is available on all Jimmy Timmy Power Hour animated specials. after Jimmy Timmy 1 premired, this was seen in Fairly Odd Parents episodes. Scare Factor: None to low. The fact Paul has three eyes has scared younger viewers, but the fan-freaking-tastic CGI along with the cute monkey makes this a very memorable logo, especially with Jimmy Neutron fans. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:1996 Category:2002